The Forgoten Prince
by UzumakiBattleWolf
Summary: The usual Neglect fic with some changes.


"hey"- person saying

'_hey'_- person thinking

disclaimer- I own nothing

**Story Start**

Chapter Start

The one watching the family train in his bedroom was Naruto Namikaze.'_This is stupid.'_ he thought with a sigh. He tried to train with them in the past but after what he heard last month the thought was destroyed.

{Last month}

Naruto was going down stairs to steal some extra food. When he got down he neared the kitchen he heard voices. He quickly figured out that it was his parents voices. So he decided to listen in.

"So what do you think?" The blond haired man ,Minato Namikaze, said to the red head , Kushina Uzumaki, next to him. She had a face of disapproval and a little shock.

"But Minato, Naruto was born first. It's his birth right." Kushina said to her husband. Naruto was wondering what they talking about. They never gave him anything before in his 7 year-old life.

"But Kus-" The hokage started to say but was interrupted by his wife.

"No buts!"

"Kushina, Naruto can't be the clan heir anymore. He's too weak." Minato continoued. This struck Naruto emotionly because if can't be the clan head than that would mean... that would mean that...

[Naruto OST 1 - Sadness and Sorrow]

"Then we should have trained him rather than 'Let the Jonin train him' and keep our promises'!" The red headed woman said to the blond dum...kage. Naruto couldn't stop himself and ran up the stairs crying for the first time in his life. Thinking about what they said in the past.

_"We'll train you to be a great shinobi and clan head."_

_"Don't worry you'll be trained when your old enough."_

_"Once we're done training Natomi we'll train you."_

_"You'll represent our clan when your stronger and older."_

_'It was all lies every single one of them.'_

{end flashback}[end music]

He listened to them again in a week after that and it seemed that Minato won Kushina over.

He was always pushed to the side with his father and the village for Natomi. He was barely able to get by his mother giving him food from now and then with her weird mood changes with people.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a shout."Naruto! Come out side!" It was Minato by the sound of it. What would he want with him?

So he went outside to see his 'family'. When he got down he saw Natomi with a overly happy face, a look of hope from Kushina, and annoyance from Minato." Naruto, honey we want to see what you can do. You'll have a sparring match with your sister."The Red Death said to her son.' _Naruto please forgive me. This is all i can do right now_.' Is what she thought.

Natomi was extremely happy right now. She always wanted to spend more time with her brother and maybe get rid that annoying feelings she has when she sees(AN: I can't even say that once without messing up) him.

"What?" was Naruto said._'There must be something after what they said'_. This also came from the 'your sister' part. No one ever thought as them as sibiling. They were opposite in apperance, personality, and popularity.

Natomi had her mother's red hair and her father's blue eyes.

Naruto had inherited nothing from them and white hair with red eyes.

She was always happy and carefree.

He was always focus and ready.

Everyone loved her.

No one even knew the Yondaime had a second child.

Sh-"Begin!" lost in his own thought he didn't what ever else they said than that. Natomi going straight towards him pretty fast for someone of her age. She seemed to want to end it fast.

If it was any other child she would have hit them easily, but for Naruto she was moving slow. When she finaly got near him he stepped out the way, moved to the side, and punch her.

When the little exchange was over everyone there was shocked. Natomi was at least high-genin in speed, something she was proud of and Naruto not only dodged her, but countered.

While everyone else was looking shocked Naruto was looking back at them wondering why they had that shocked 't she going easy on him?"What" was he said.

After a second or a minute or three... Natomi rushed back at him. Again and again this happened. The shock was and anger was replacing the emotion in Natomi.

Naruto was getting bored so decided to end this. He rushed in in to hit multiple strikes that threw her across the small field.

[Naruto OST 1 - Nine Tail Demon Fox]

Naruto looked over to his 'parents' to see them still looking shock and if possible more."Um... you sh-"**"ROAR"**"Huh?" was all he could say and then he went flying.

"NARUTO!" Kushina yelled to her son before looking back at Natomi and seeing a living nightmare to her. Natomi coverd in a red cloak and in shape of a fox with ... three tails!

"KUSHINA! GET THE CHAINS OUT NOW!" Minato screamed at her. She was about say that he should get Naruto when at blur ran at high speeds past her and hit Natomi hard and fast.

[music end]

[Toriko OST - 14 YOCHOU]

It was Naruto! But something was different he seemed angry. When Kushina could see better she saw that Naruto had a arua around him and a ghostly image of a GIANT WOLF. (Battle Wolf level Immeasurable 1000+)

[music end]

{Deep inside Natomi's mind}

She was ignoring him/her/it.( I haven't decided which gender to do) HOW DARE HER. He/She/It was the mighty kyuubi she should be quaking in fear not in self-guilt about her strength again. Then he/she/it noticed an familiar essence outside his/her/it's cage.

"**Hmmmm it seems**-"HOLY CRAP THE KYUUBI!"**"-that the Legendary King has be reborn in a human body. The brat **"HEY"** wouldn't be able to fight him and live. Better take away the chakra and BF(**Battle Fragrance)." The mighty beast thought out loud.

" Wait what would hap-" was all the human girl could out before she passed out.

"**I'll be waiting Legendary Prince. HAHAHAHAHA**-"

{outside of Natomi's mind}

Natomi red cloak instanly vanishes. Naruto has a look wondering but focused. Kushina and Minato have a look of worry before a small flash behind their necks make them go Natomi. Kushina's last thought before the flash was '_Damn'_

Naruto seeing that they went Natomi first while also seeing no blood on her but him leaking alot of blood from his head thought _'They'll never change no matter what.' _and with that he ran out of the compond, out of the village and into the forest in mere moments.

**Chapter end**

**AN: The end of the first chapter. This what I was going to use for the other one but in my excitment of making a account I jumped the gun. This will be one of my few 'alway serious chapters'. I will wait a week to see how this does and put a poll up weather or not i should make Rock Lee a Female with some changes( Like NO CREEPY EYEBROWS).`mumbling` Damn first shinobi fic giving me that image.**

**Charcter archives: Begin**

**Naruto Namikaze file start**

**Name:Naruto Namikaze**

**Alias: The Legendary Prince**

**Obtaintion: Given to him by the Kyuubi. Moments before he mentioned a Legendary King and being reborn as a human and just before this happened Naruto gained a strange arua . The 'prince' part may represent Naruto's young age.**

**Status: Civilian**

**Age: 7**

**Apperance:**

**Hair: White**

**Eyes: Red**

**Noticeable: Black scare under his eyes**

**Clothes:**

**Shirt: Plain white**

**Pants/Shorts: Light brown cargo shorts**

**Personality: Calm, alert, and focused. He dosen't belive people deserve a second chance. Dosen't take betrayal well. Hard to trust other people. Fearcely loyal.**

**Backround: Naruto was neglected as a child by his parents and village due to his sister status as village hero and haven't met any real form of kindness that he knows of. He had no supervision so he wandered out of Uzunaki Compond and into a nearby forest not knowning it was the Forest of Death. There he met many animals that treated him with the upmost repect for some unknown reason. He met a kunoichi that was shocked to a 4 year-old in there. When Naruto tried to get in a couple of days later he couldn't open the fence and when he tried to get over the fence there was an invisible force that kept him out. He's wanted to go back there for years.**

**Likes: Trust worthy people and animals**

**Dislikes: His parents, betrayal , and animal abusers**

**Unknowns: Even as a baby he was neglected and didn't get any baby milk from his mother, though how he survived as a baby is a mystery for now. While in a rush Minato he signed an emancipation and adoption paper both about Naruto by an unknown person, neither Minato or Naruto knows this.**

**Skills: Naruto was never trained by his parents or anyone else for that matter but has great speed but if slowed down it shows that he has no form of fighting. When he was on the brink of death Natomi's attack he gained a strange arua and his speed skyrocketed so much that Kushina ,who could see Minato without his Hiraishin but still being the fastest shinobi in konoha, barely see a blur. It is unknown weather or not it is the full extant of his power. His current statagy is to hit the opponent fast and many times as possible.**

**Relatives**

**Parents:**

**Father (Formaly) : Minato Namikaze**

**Mother (Formaly): Kushina Uzumaki**

**Siblings:**

**Sister (Formaly): Natomi Namikaze**

**Naruto Namikaze file end**

**Natomi Namikaze file start**

**Name:Natomi Namikze**

**Alias: Konoha's Princess**

**Obtaintion: It started as a joke between the clan heads and now people call her that sometimes much to her annoyance.**

**Status: Clan heir/Jinchuriki**

**Age: 7**

**Apperance:**

**Hair: Red**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Clothes:**

**Casual: Orange sundress**

**Fighting/Training:**

**Shirt: Blue long sleave with normal orange top**

**Pants/Shorts:**

**Blue ninja pants**

**Personality: Always happy but easy to anger. She has both pride and ,acordering to Kyuubi, guilt about her strength. Eaisy to trust people. Gets happier around Naruto.**

**Backround: Natomi was spoiled and if wasn't for an incident with Iwa when she was younger she would have been arrogant. Iwa shinobi ,who were later found out to be missing ninjas, attack her home while her parents were away. There was small pulse of Kyuubi's chakra was felt throughout the village. When Konoha shinobi arrived the Iwa shinobi were 'ripped to sheds', Natomi was shaking and coverd in blood, and Naruto had a nasty head wound and the muscles in his legs were damaged badly. Everyone assumes Natomi was the one who killed the shinobi. Noone askes her what happened beacause when she was first asked she started shaking and sceaming "STOP IT" over and over til she slept and Naruto has no recollection of what happened that day.**

**Likes: Naruto, Ramen, and her family**

**Dislikes: Iwa, being called princess, and when people forget about naruto**

**Unknowns: What happend the day the Iwa shinobi attacked her. Why she is guilty about her strength.**

**Skills: She was trained by her parents since she was 5 she is very strong for age and can defeat new genin ninjas but if a genin about to enter the chunin exams can defeat her. Has great chakra resource and control for her age. Her speed is her greatest asset (For now).**

**Relatives:**

**Parents:**

**Father: Minato Namikaze**

**Mother: Kushina Uzumaki**

**Siblings:**

**Brother(Formaly): Naruto Namikaze**

**Natomi Namikaze File end**

**Charcter archives: End**


End file.
